The Continuing Saga of Runaway Rose
by missladybug62
Summary: This is a continuation of Runaway Rose's Adventures, only Rose finally meets up with Jack and there are surprises and old relationships renewed. Love comes to Rose finally, and Jack finds new life and a new love. I'm rating it K for future purposes.
1. Fame & Fortune Equals Loneliness

**The Continuing Saga of Runaway Rose**

**Chapter 1 - Fame & Fortune Equals Loneliness**

**April 10, 1918 - Hollywood, California**

**"And, cut!", shouted the director. Then the man stood, turned towards his favorite actress in the whole world and said, " That's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen."**

**He moved over towards the slender woman, with the long, fiery red curls and said, " Rose.. my darling Rose.. superb as usual. Sweetheart, you're looking a bit peaked, and I want you to take a few days off."**

**Rose shook her head, and said, " No that's all right, Mr. Diamond...' He said, " Haven't I asked you a thousand times, please call me Phil."**

**A smile crossed her face, but it wasn't quite reaching her eyes, but she said, " Oh all right, Phil. But you must call me Rose.. oh wait, you already do." And they both laughed at Rose's comment.**

**He then said, " Rose, I must insist. You've been working hard for the last several years, with barely any time off at all." Finally after some persuasion, Rose agreed to take off for a week.**

**As she made her way home, which was a small cottage near the beach, she took the barrette out of her hair, letting her hair hang loosely, and the wind ruffle it gently over her shoulders. She was tired.. that much was true. She had risen, and fast, up the Hollywood list of top movie stars, and she was only 23 years old. Often times though, especially late in the evening, she would sit on her front porch, and wonder about her mother. How she was faring, and wished that she could contact her, but she had not had anything to do with Ruth, since leaving the Southwestern Hotel, in London, all those years ago, leading up to the tragedy of the Titanic.**

**Rose slowly climbed the front porch, and reached into the mailbox, picked up her mail, then unlocked the door and went inside. Absentmindedly, she closed the door with her foot, and moved inside.**

**Turning on the lamp, she sat down tiredly onto her comfortable sofa, then sorted through her mail. Most of the mail was ho hum everyday mail; bills, notices, etc, advertisements. But as she reached the bottom of the pile, her eyes widened at the letter with the address from France. She didn't know anyone that lived in France. But wait.. she wondered if it could possibly be Jack Dawson. My word.. he could have moved from Ireland to France, it was possible. Could it be?**

**Good heavens.. she hadn't thought of him in years. Oh, once in a while she would think of Mr. Jack Dawson, and wondered how he had fared. He had been so kind to her, when she was so young and frightened, and leaving Caledon Hockley and her mother. He had helped her out, and although she had been irate that he wouldn't go on the Titanic with her, she was now so grateful that he hadn't, for he would surely have perished, just as Caledon had.**

**That too, was something that Rose still, to this day found unbelievable. That the unbelievably arrogant, snobbish, powerful, and extremely wealthy Caledon Hockley didn't survive the Titanic's sinking. She would have thought that with his wealth, he would have found some way to make it off the boat, and if not for his wealth, then his cunning and deceit would have served him well.**

**With trembling hands, she opened the letter, and was surprised to find that it was dated well over three weeks earlier, back to March 10, 1918. But she read on:**

**_Dear Miss Baker,_**

**_I'm sorry that I haven't kept in touch with you all these years. I think of you often, fondly, and hope that life has been treating you well. You were so frightened and young, when last we met. I was so sorry to hear about the Titanic, and couldn't get you out of my mind, hoping that you had survived that debacle, but not sure, until I received your letter, nearly a year later._**

**_I was writing, because I have decided to return to America. I served in the war, which although is still going on and winding down, but only briefly before being injured. Fortunately it wasn't that serious of an injury, but enough to keep me from serving. I served for France, because I left Ireland in 1915, after the sinking of the Lusitania, and moved to France. I lived outside of Marseilles, in the countryside and did well with my paintings._**

**_Anyway, to the point, Miss Baker, I am coming to California and would love to see you again, if that would at all be possible. I won't imposition myself on you, but I will be staying at the Hotel Royale when I arrive there, which should be around April 11th or 12th. Whether I will remain in America permanently or not, remains to be seen. I did have a wonderful house in the French countryside. Also, there is someone with me that I want you to meet. She is such a lovely person, and I know that you will just like her so much._**

**_Well I had best finish this letter, so that I can get this off into the mail._**

**_Until we meet again, I remain.._**

**_Affectionately Yours,_**

**_Jack Dawson_**

**'Good heavens..', Rose thought, that was only a couple of days away. And, she wondered, curiously, who the other person was that Jack was bringing. The only possible thought that occurred to Rose, was that Jack had married, and was bringing his wife.**

**Which brought Rose around to her own sad, and lonely status, as a single young female. Of course, she was the object of desire, as a passionate, on-screen actress, who was lovely, intelligent, vibrant, and with a fiery spirit that matched her fiery red locks. She still maintained the gorgeous, long, red curls that she had had since she was a young teenage girl, living and growing up in Philadelphia, for in time, they had grown back from being cut off, while trying to escape from Caledon and mother.**

**Setting the letter aside, Rose stood and stretched, yawning as she made her way to the kitchen, where she put herself together a light dinner, and then took a cup of tea and went out onto her back porch, where she could watch the ocean waves, and the tide as it came and went. As she thought about Jack, and his guest, she thought about how lonely she had become over the years, and how much she wanted to find someone to love, and to marry and raise a family with. After all, she had accomplished much, both in the movies, and on the theater stage.**

**As the sun set, Rose sat there sipping on her cold tea, and watching the stars, as they began twinkling in the sky, lighting it up, like diamonds against a black velvet backdrop. Rose finally grew weary, and went inside, and prepared for bed. Soon she was fast asleep.**


	2. Old Acquaintances & New Surprises

**The Continuing Saga of Runaway Rose**

**Chapter 2 - Old Acquaintances & New Surprises**

**April 11, 1918 - Chicago, Illinois**

**The train pulled into the station, and there was to be a 30 minute layover, before heading back out again, this time to continue on until they reached Los Angeles, California.**

**Jack Dawson stepped down off the train, stretched, then turned and took the hand of a small child, who looked just like him, with beautiful blue eyes, gorgeous long blonde hair, and an adorable heart shaped face. Her lips were trembling, as she clung to the man's hand.**

**Finally, as she followed him along, she said in a childish voice, " I'm tired, daddy. When we gonna be there?"**

**Jack smiled softly at his beautiful little girl, and said tenderly, " Soon, precious."**

**And he led her inside the station, where they bought a light lunch, and he bought his darling daughter, a coloring book and some colors, to go along with the little, bedraggled teddy bear that she carried everywhere, a reminder of her lost mother.**

**April 11, 1918 - Hollywood, California**

**Rose sat up in bed, stretched and stared out at the gorgeous sunrise that was coming up over the wide, Pacific Ocean. She would hardly know what to do with herself, what with a week off. It was an absolute, positive luxury, and it was hard to believe, Rose thought to herself, that she used to live this lifestyle, where she would wake up in the mornings, and her days were filled with absolutely nothing, unless you counted all the society meetings, balls, parties, etc. that she was required to attend, as the daughter of a very wealthy man and his socialite wife.**

**To top it all off, however, she thought, her mother had been willing to barter her off, to the highest bidder, for after her father's death, he had left Rose and her mother in near poverty. Destitution was the day for them.**

**Rose, finally had begun to understand what had driven her mother to barter her off, to Caledon Hockley, and had recently forgiven her mother. And in fact, was longing to see her mother again, and had hired a private investigator to find her mother. And she was happy to hear that her mother was still alive, and living in Philadelphia, although alone and in genteel poverty. Somehow, Rose thought, she had to make up to her mother for leading her mother to believe that she was dead, all these years.**

**Finally, Rose got up, and went about getting dressed, for today, she thought, she would take a horse out on the beach and ride. She enjoyed horses, and riding along the beach was quiet, and peaceful.**

**April 11, 1918 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**Ruth Dewitt-Bukater sat in her chair, staring out the window, as the rain came down in sheets. It would be another long, lonely day for her. It had been many years now, since the death of her husband Joseph. For a long time, after the Titanic's sinking, Ruth had believed, to her sorrow, that her beloved daughter Rose was dead as well. Until October of 1913, a year and a half after the Titanic's sinking.**

**She had been working as a seamstress, and a friend had encouraged her to finally get out of the house, and attend a moving picture, the newest rage, and so Ruth had gone with Jillian, and had the shock of her life. For there, upon the screen, was her beloved daughter, Rose. She would have recognized her anywhere, what with the long, flaming red curls.**

**Ruth had murmured an apology to Jillian, saying that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to go home. Jillian had understood, and said that she would see her soon. And with that, Ruth had fled the movie theater and back to the safety and comfort of her small home. It was only a rental, but it was still home to her.**

**Inside, she got into her nightdress, and then with a cup of hot tea, sat beside the small fire which she had started. It was amazing, she thought, how she had learned to be self-sufficient, in the years since she had lost her fortune, and social standing. And even more surprising was how much she really enjoyed doing for herself. If only she had her daughter Rose.**

**********After finishing her tea, she put out the fire, and retired for the evening.**

**********April 12, 1918 - Los Angeles, California**

**********The train came into the station, chugging along gently as it slowed to a crawl, and then to a stop. The conductor moved along, letting passengers know that they could leave.**

**********Jack stood up, and taking the hand of his small daughter, left the train, with his luggage in the other hand. He had learned to travel light, especially with his daughter along. Having Abigail in his life had made him complete, although there wasn't a day that didn't go by, in which he didn't think of his late wife, Erin. How he had loved her, and how much more he missed her every day.**

**********Abby clung to her daddy's hand, watching with wide eyes, as the train's whistles emitted long blasts of steam. Jack noticed, and couldn't help but wonder what his little Abby might have thought, had she been around to see the Titanic. Oh she would have been in awe, of that much he was certain. And with that thought, his mind came back around to Miss Rose Baker, and wondered how she was, and was looking forward to meeting with her.**

**********Well first things first, Dawson thought, he had to get them to their hotel, where they could rest, relax and have something to eat. It was nearly noon already, and he and his little girl would be hungry. As a three year old, Abby was always hungry, he thought with amusement.**

**********April 12, 1918 - Hollywood, California**

**********Rose had returned from the beach, feeling relaxed and exhilarated at the same time. Riding along the surf, the wind blowing her hair behind her, was a great way to unwind. Heaven knows, she certainly had needed this break. She hadn't realized how much, until she had actually taken the time off.**

**********As she went inside, she decided that after much soul-searching, the time had come for her to try to reconcile with her mother, and so she sat down at her desk, pulled out her elegant stationery, and began to write...**

**********_Dearest Mother,_**

**********_I am writing, in hopes that this finds you well mother. I'm sorry for the incidences that occurred at the time of the Titanic and my disappearance. I hope that you understand that I made a decision that I felt was right for me, and marrying Caledon Hockley was a big mistake. Mother, he wasn't the man that you thought he was, and he treated me horribly. Yes, I ran away, and yes I know that it frightened you, and I am so sorry for that._**

**********_I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me, mother, the way that I have finally forgiven you and let go of the past hurts and pains, from the loss of father, to the arranged engagement with Mr. Hockley. I was saddened to hear about his loss during the sinking._**

**********_I am now living in California, and have made quite a success in the show business, although I doubt that you would know or even approve, but I love you anyway mother. Please write when you can and let me know what you are up to. Someday soon, I should like to come to Philadelphia and visit. Or perhaps you could come out here to California; it would be a lovely change of pace from the Philadelphia environment._**

**********_Well mother, I am going to end this now, so that I can get it into the mail. Please believe me, I love you mother, and until we meet again, I remain..._**

****

**********_Affectionately Yours,_**

**********_Rose Baker_**

****

**********Then Rose sealed the letter, and decided she'd take a walk to the post office, which was only a few blocks from her house, and mail it out. The sooner she got it out, the sooner her mother would receive it.**

**********As she walked towards the post office, her heart was beating fast, at the thought of seeing her mother once more. She knew that her mother had probably fell into poverty and on hard times, seeing as Rose's father hadn't left them well off, and the marriage with Mr. Hockley was to ensure their very survival. With the death of Caledon Hockley, there would be no marriage, and with Rose having run away, Ruth had been left to survive on her own.**

**********Rose was feeling suddenly very sorry. But at the time, she just couldn't see herself being married to the overbearing, pompous, self-controlling Caledon Hockley. And she still wasn't sorry that she had run away, at least from the marriage.**

**********Well no more thoughts, she chided herself mentally, because what was done, was done, and it was in the long ago past anyway, for it had been six years since the aforementioned events had taken place. Much had happened to Rose in the ensuing years, and she was pretty much happy with her life, at least professionally. Personally, well that was another matter, she thought ruefully.**

**********April 11, 1918 - Hollywood, California - 5:00 P.M.**

**********Jack had taken Abby and gone to find Rose's home. He knew that he should try to find out what her phone number was and ring first, but of course, being a celebrity, he should have known that her number would not be listed. As it should be, he thought, what with all the freaks and down right curious, who would love to call, or harass such a lovely celebrity as Rose Baker.**

**********And so, he had just taken his daughter and went to the address that he had gotten, back when he had first written her in January. The letter had been returned, with the new address on it, and so he then knew that she had moved from Los Angeles, out to Hollywood.**

**********5:30 P.M. - Rose's Cottage**

**********Rose was listening to a radio program, and when the news came on, with more war announcements, she jumped out of her chair, and clicked it off, suddenly irritated. How was she going to stand another week, of doing nothing? Perhaps she should consider traveling, even if just to another part of the state? Perhaps a nice time to go up to Northern California, to Lake Tahoe, where she had heard that it was lovely, there was a new resort that had just opened, next to this gorgeous lake, nestled amongst pine trees.**

**********It sounded peaceful, and she decided that it was just the thing to do. And she was going to start working on it right away, when there came a knock at her door.**

**********She got up and moved across the room, wondering who in the world could it be, as she wasn't expecting anyone. Very few people had her address, much less her phone number, and she liked it that way; she liked the reclusive lifestyle that her celebrity status afforded her.**

**********Rose opened the door, and when she did, her eyes popped open wide, in amazement and then after a moment, said enthusiastically, " Well hello, Mr. Dawson. I just received your letter yesterday, informing me of your impending arrival to California. It's so good to see you again, after so many years." At that moment, she caught sight of the little girl standing slightly behind Jack, and as the child peered around, Rose caught her breath. Why the child was just lovely; beautiful blonde hair, big blue eyes, and an adorable heart shaped face, with rosebud lips.**

**********Rose knelt down to the child's level, then said, " Hello there, sweetie. What's your name?"**

**********Abby hid her face behind her daddy, and clutched his leg tightly, as Jack brought her around, and said tenderly, " This is my daughter, Abigail Rose Dawson."**

**********Rose caught that name, and stared at Jack and said shakily, " Rose?.. Abigail Rose.. well, well Mr. Dawson. She certainly is a beautiful child. How old is she?"**

**********Jack sighed and clutched Abby's hand tightly in his, and said, " She's just turned three on March 13." Then he said to Abby, " Abby, sweetheart, this is Miss Rose Baker. She's the one that I talked to you about, from the letter." Abby nodded shyly, and a shy smile crossed the little girl's face as she said timidly, " You beewtiful, Miss Bakuh."**

**********Rose could feel tears stinging, as she took the child's hands in hers and said, "Why thank you Miss Abigail. You're certainly a beauty yourself."**

**********Then she said, " Oh my, where are my manners. Won't you please come inside? Make yourself at home. Perhaps you'd care for some refreshments, or even dinner? I haven't even started anything yet, but you're both most welcome to stay."**

**********Jack nodded, and she led them inside, closing the door behind them.**


	3. Secrets & Revelations

**The Continuing Saga of Runaway Rose**

**Chapter 3 – Secrets & Revelations**

**7:30 P.M. - Rose's Cottage**

**A warm glow was cast throughout the living room, from the gorgeous sunset that was shimmering over the azure blue of the Pacific Ocean. It made for a soft ambience that was inviting, and Jack relaxed into the pretty floral sofa, letting himself sink further into its softness. Rose had a charming cottage, and he was already feeling right at home. **

**He fingered the floral pattern on the sofa, and said quietly, " You've got a lovely home here, Rose. It's the nicest home I've ever been in, and I can say that I've certainly never had one this nice before, not even with Erin."**

**There was a pause, then Rose said softly, " Is Erin the mother of Abigail? Where is she, Jack?"**

**He sighed and said, " I met Erin Donohue while I was living in Ireland. You know, I moved there, right after the Titanic sinking. After all, Southampton got hit very hard with the sinking, after all most of the crew came from that area. So I packed up within a week, and moved to Ireland, near the coast. We fell in love, and shortly married. She was a lovely girl Rose, and I think that you would have liked her. We got pregnant within six months of the marriage. And we were both ecstatic about it."**

**Jack paused, deep in thought, while Rose sat there, feeling like she knew what was coming, and yet afraid to hear it, for fear that it would hurt Jack, but needing to let him tell his story.**

**Tenderly and quietly Rose said, " What happened Jack?"**

**He sighed, lifted his head and found himself gazing into her beautiful doe like brown eyes, and with a painful edge to his voice said, " Erin died giving birth to Abigail. It was long, and painful, and she just couldn't make it. But I have my beautiful Abby here, and she reminds me so much of Erin, except that Erin's hair was more reddish blonde, while Abby's is pure gold, like the sunshine. I call her my little ray of sunshine."**

**Rose sighed, wiped a tear from her eyes and said, " I'm so sorry for your loss Jack, but you do have a beautiful little girl there. Are you going to be staying for a while in California?"**

**He nodded and said, "Yes, for at least a month, and I'll probably just sell my paintings down by the beach, or who knows, maybe the studios might hire me as a temporary portrait artist."**

**Rose was suddenly excited and she sat up straight and said, " Yes, yes. Let's get you to the studio. I just know that Mr. Phil Diamond would like to meet you. You could paint not only the portraits, but I know he's looking for someone to work on artistic backgrounds for some of the scenery, and it requires a lot of painting and drawing skills." For Rose remembered seeing some of his wonderful work, long ago, in his flat in Southampton while she had been hiding out, before returning to the docks and boarding the ill-fated ship, Titanic.**

**Then Jack said, "Well, Rose whatever happened to your mother? I heard that Mr. Caledon Hockley, your erstwhile fiancé' had passed away during the sinking, but since I heard nothing about your mother, I assumed that she made it through that ordeal as well."**

**Rose nodded, then as she stood to go into the kitchen, she said "Yes, my mother is alive and I believe she is well, but we haven't spoken or seen each other in years. In fact, I believe that she is under the assumption that I died during the sinking, and presumably still believes that. However, I have written her and in fact, just mailed out a letter this morning, letting her know that I'm alive and well, and wish to speak with her again, perhaps even meet again some day. I have to put the past behind me, and I need to have my mother back, after all these years."**

**Jack nodded, and as he moved, he saw that Abby was sleeping, and he asked Rose if he could let her lay here on the couch, and Rose said, " Come with me Jack, and we'll put her in the bed. I have a second bedroom, and if you and Abby would care to stay here, you're welcome to use the additional bedroom."**

**Jack thanked her but said that he already had reservations.**

**Rose sighed and said, "Well, if you don't find it working out to your suitability, please feel free to come back. The offer is still open."**

**Jack nodded and thanked her, then lifted his small daughter in his arms, and followed Rose through a door, and down a hallway towards a small, but delightfully decorated bedroom, facing the ocean as well. And there he laid his **

**precious Abby down, covered her up, then bent over and kissed her soft, velvety cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered slightly, then she fell asleep again.**

**As they went back into the living room, Jack took a seat and then said, " Rose, are you sorry for running away when you did, or have you found what you were looking for?"**

**Rose moved into the kitchen, to start preparing dinner when she said, " Yes and no. If that makes any sense at all. Yes I'm sorry I ran away, only because of the pain I'm sure it inflicted upon my mother; and no, I'm not sorry, for I did not want to marry Caledon Hockley, who was a most insufferable, arrogant, presumptuous sonofabitch. Pardon my language; I'm usually very ladylike and quite reserved in my speech. But I've also become a free spirit, so to say, and not the uppity first class young woman I had been brought up to be."**

**Jack laughed softly, he really liked Rose, even more now than he had when he had first met her. Of course that initial meeting, had been six years earlier, and Rose had only been 17, and he had been 19, and of course under dubious conditions.**

**Jack sat down at the kitchen table, watching Rose as she bustled around, getting dinner started, with a delicious aroma soon filling the kitchen. He knew that both he and Abby would enjoy this immensely, as he didn't really cook well, although after Erin's death, he had had to learn quickly how to put together some easy and basic meals.**

**Rose felt Jack's eyes upon her, and she felt comfortable with him being here, and she suddenly found herself very happy to have him here. She had been heartbroken, when he had refused to come along on the Titanic, all those years ago. For she had truly felt a spark of connection, a chemistry between the two, and she had felt then that perhaps they could be great together. But then he hadn't of come along, and she had made it in the world on her own.**

**Soon she set a delicious dinner on the table, setting aside a plate for little Abby for when the child awakened.**

**Then she took a seat opposite of Jack, and after a brief prayer, they both lapsed into a comfortable silence, while enjoying the delicious meal.**

**9:45 P.M. - Rose's Living Room**

**After finding himself nearly dozing on her comfortable sofa, Jack forced himself awake and said, "Well, Rose I suppose I had best take Abby and return to the hotel."**

**She shushed him and said, " That's quite all right Mr. Dawson. You've had a long day of travel, well actually a long week or so of traveling to get here from France. You and Abby stay here for the night, then tomorrow, we'll have breakfast and perhaps Abby would like to see the ocean from the beach. Then you two can head back to the hotel. And if things don't work out there, then you're more than welcome to stay here."**

**Jack started to refuse, but Rose stood up, hands on her hips and said with eyes blazing, " I mean it, Mr. Dawson." And as a smile broke out over her face, revealing pearly white teeth, he said kindly, " Thank you Miss Baker. I surely do appreciate it." She nodded and said, " Well first things first, let's get on a first name basis, you and I. I feel as if I've known you just about forever. So please.. call me Rose."**

**He laughed softly and said, "Yes, you're right about that Rose. Then you must, in return, call me Jack." She laughed and said, "Ok, Jack. Let me get you a pillow and a blanket, and you can share the same room with Abby."**

**Soon they had said their goodnights, and Rose left the room, closing the door softly behind her.**

**Jack listened, as her soft footsteps led away, and down the hallway, then he turned and gazed at his lovely little girl. The room was lovely, done up in shades of pink, lavender and yellow, with rose chintz wallpaper, lace curtains, a lovely full size bed with a pink, lavender and yellow rose quilt, over simple white sheets. **

**He moved over to the window, where the lace curtains were dancing in the breeze, from the open window, with a pale moon shining down over the waters of the Pacific. If he lived here, Jack thought, he would never tire of this view. **

**Then he took off his shoes, and coat, not wishing to get any further undressed, for his night clothes were at the hotel, and slipped in under the covers next to his little girl. Soon he was asleep, his arm cradling his baby.**

**April 12, 1918 - Hollywood, California**

**The smell of freshly brewed coffee and something delicious from the kitchen awoke Jack. He turned to find Abby's eyes slowly opening, and a smile crossing her small, rosebud lips. **

**Jack smiled, and tenderly caressed her face, then leaned over and kissed her forehead and said, " Time to wake up precious." She giggled and said, " Morn'n daddy, I wuv u."**

**He cradled her against him tightly for a moment, as tears stung his eyes. Jack just couldn't imagine life without his precious Abby, or Erin either for that matter, but she was gone and there was nothing that would ever bring her back. She never even got to see or hold her precious baby. Then he released her, and they both got up, just in time as Rose knocked gently on the door.**

**After Jack slipped on his shoes and coat, he straightened himself up the best he could, then turned to straighten Abby up as well, then moved to the door and opened it, finding himself lighting up from within at the sight of Rose.**

**A soft smile lit up Rose's face, at the sight of Jack, so handsome and yet so sad looking, and the darling little girl.**

**Abby moved shyly next to her daddy, clinging fiercely and yet, smiling shyly and timidly at Rose. **

**Rose was bewitched with the charm and beauty of such a little one. At the same time, she felt her heart bursting with love for the both of them, and that feeling took her by surprise. **

**She then led them into the hallway and through the living room to the kitchen, where she had breakfast already set out.**

**Jack and Abby both sighed, their tummies rumbling with hunger, at the sight of the mouthwatering food. For Rose had truly set out a lovely table, both with her linen, china and the delicious looking food. Rose indicated to have a seat, and they sat together, and before they even touched their food, Rose said, "Let us thank the Lord for what we have." And so they bowed their heads; Jack holding Abby's right hand in his, and he slowly reached over and took Rose's hand in his. Together they prayed.**

**April 25, 1918 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**It had been a long, tiring day at the shop, and Ruth's fingers were sore and she wished that she didn't have to be a seamstress. Sewing these fancy dresses that she once wore, took the energy right out of her. But it served her right, for the snobbish, selfish life that she had once lived. **

**As she trudged home, she thought about Rose, her late husband Joseph, and what would have happened had the Titanic not sank, Rose had been on the ship, and Caledon and Rose had married. A lot of 'ifs' went through Ruth's head, but she wasn't sorry that the marriage of her daughter and Mr. Caledon Hockley hadn't gone through, even though it now meant that she lived in genteel poverty, working her fingers to the bone, literally. **

**She was, however, sorry for the loss of Mr. Hockley, for she wouldn't have wished that on anyone, and most especially for the separation of her and her beloved daughter Rose. **

**Arriving home, she picked up the packet of mail on the front porch, and tiredly opened the door and went inside.**

**Dusk was settling over Philadelphia, as Ruth turned on the little lamp that set on the end table, and then she tiredly sank into the sofa. Before attending to the mail however, she stretched her legs out, rubbed her eyes tiredly, and then closed the curtains behind the sofa.**

**After a moment of relaxation, she opened her eyes, reached for her reading glasses; something that she knew would now surprise Rose, and began to go through her mail.**

**Her breath caught, and eyes began to water up, when she came across the ivory colored, elegant envelope, with her daughter's expressive penmanship. At long last.. a letter from Rose? Of course, Ruth was hesitant, afraid that Rose was finally going to write and condemn her for her actions, and attitudes of years past, especially in the years after the death of Ruth's husband, Rose's father, Joseph.**

**So with trembling hands, she carefully opened the expensive stationery, and slid the elegant, ivory vellum paper out into her hand. One thing hadn't changed, Ruth noticed wryly, and that was Rose's impeccable taste in stationery, her elegant handwriting. Some things, she thought to herself, just couldn't be erased or changed. **

**Ruth opened the letter and began to read:**

**...Someday soon, I should like to come to Philadelphia and visit. Or perhaps you could come out here to California; it would be a lovely change of pace from the Philadelphia environment.**

**Well mother, I am going to end this now, so that I can get it into the mail. Please believe me, I love you mother, and until we meet again, I remain...**

**Affectionately Yours,**

**Rose Baker**

**Ruth was unabashedly and openly weeping at this point, as her hands trembled. Oh her lovely daughter wanted to see her. At that moment, she knew that she didn't want to live in Philadelphia anymore. After all, with Rose being a successful actress, she wouldn't want to come live in Philadelphia, when Hollywood was where the movies were made at. And she wouldn't be content anymore with just a few letters and an occasional visit over the years, or just at holidays. No.. it had to be more. She knew that she could find a job in Hollywood, and Rose would help her.**

**She was growing more excited and decided to start work on the plan tomorrow morning, and first she would have to tell her friend Jillian. Afterwards, she went through the rest of the mail, not even caring about the electric bill which was already past due. **

**Ruth had a quick supper, then showered and went to bed, brimming with excitement, possibly for the first time in a very long time, if ever.**

**May 1, 1918 - Hollywood, California**

**Rose was back on the set, filming her next movie, while Jack had painted the mysteriously beautiful scenery. Phil had been highly enthusiastic, when Rose had mentioned Jack and that he did drawings and paintings, and was highly talented. And so now Jack had a regular job, and little Abby came to work with him, and played quietly with some of the other cast members' children who also came to work with their parents.**

**The studio had set up a little play area off to the side, and the children spent their days happily playing, blissfully unaware of what was going on around them.**

**In Rose's opinion, life just couldn't get any better, although that would change, as she walked home that evening, accompanied by Jack and Abby, who were now staying with her, as it was too expensive to continue staying at the hotel. At least until they found themselves a little house, and Rose was trying to help them out some.**

**Jack was holding on to Abby's hand, swinging his arm along with hers, whistling a happy tune. He hadn't ever thought that he would ever find such happiness again, not after the loss of Erin, but here he was, happy and actually falling more deeply in love with Rose, as the days went by.**

**As they went up the porch steps, Rose picked up the bundle of mail, and noticed on the top, a letter with a Philadelphia address. Her heart leapt in excitement, it must be her mother, she thought. Jack noticed how her eyes lit up and he said, " Looks like someone got something exciting in the mail."**

**Rose stammered, " Yes.. Yes I did. It looks as if I finally got a reply from my mother. Oh I wonder how she's doing, and I hope that she's not still angry, after all these years."**

**Jack nodded and he opened the door, letting Rose and Abby pass through first, then he propped open the screen door to allow air to pass into the house, for it was getting warmer every day. Rose curled up on the couch, and immediately opened the letter.**

**As she skimmed it, she started to laugh and cry, and then turned to Jack and said, " Oh Jack, it's so wonderful. Mother isn't angry at all, and hasn't been in years. In fact, she says that she was so sorrowful, and felt so guilty about our past relationship, and she wants nothing more than to have a close, loving relationship with me, as we once did while father was still alive."**

**Jack was genuinely happy for Rose, for people needed their mothers, especially women, and women like Rose, in particular, who was very sensitive.**

**As she read on, she then looked up at Jack, with amazement in her eyes and said breathlessly, " She wants to move out here, Jack. She says in her letter that after all this time, she realizes that she doesn't want to have a part time relationship with me, just getting together on holidays and such, And she also says that if I would help her find a job, she would be more than happy to help out, and if we could help her find a place, she would just be thrilled. She wants me to wire her back and let her know if this arrangement is acceptable."**

**Jack gazed at Rose, reached over and took her hands in his and said, " I'm so happy for you Rose. You needed this.. this absolution. To make peace with your mother and be her daughter again." Rose gazed into Jack's eyes, and she felt her heart racing, as she was falling more in love with Jack, and little Abby too, as well.**

**She scooted over closer to him, and Jack felt that this was the turning point in the relationship, as he moved closer to her, and slipped his arm around her waist. With his other hand, he grazed her soft face, gazing deeply into her beautiful blue eyes, then he moved in closer, and as their eyes closed softly, lips met in a soft, reverent touch. Then Jack let his hands run through her hair and pulled her in for a closer, longer, deeper more passionate kiss, letting his lips press against hers harder, willing her mouth to open under his.**

**Rose ran her hand through his hair, holding him close as he continued to kiss her, and it would have gone on, except Abby came running in and stopped, saying, " Daddy.. kiss Miss Wosie." And Abby ran over, and to Rose's surprise, jumped up onto her lap, threw her little arms around her and said, " Abby wuv u too Miss Wosie. Will you be my mommy Miss Wosie?"**

**Rose was stunned, and taken completely by surprise, and Jack's too, as they both stared at the beautiful little girl, gazing at them both tenderly. And Jack said, "Yes, Rose I have to admit, I'm falling more in love with you every day. Would you do me the honor of marrying me, and becoming my wife and mom to Abby and any children we may have?"**

**Rose's head was spinning so fast, but she gazed tearfully at Jack, and to Abby who was watching carefully, and she said ecstatically, " Yes, Jack I will marry you, and yes Abby my darling, I'll be your mommy." And with that, the three of them closed their arms around each other in a family hug, and the new little family had been born.**

**Then Rose said, " Let's have some dinner, and go out to the beach for an evening walk." Abby jumped up and started yelling happily, although Jack said, " Calm down Abby darling. Let's not be so noisy." Abby quieted down and said, " Daddy I'm going to my room." He knew that she meant theirs, but now that they were officially going to be a family, they had best be looking for a bigger house now. He would have to speak to Rose about that.**

**With Abby in her room, Jack and Rose sat there quietly, hands entwined as they discussed their future together. Rose said, " Darling, we'll probably need a bigger house now."**

**Jack was amazed that she had entertained the same thoughts that had only just crossed through his mind and he said so. Rose laughed softly and said, "Darling, I think we can look forward to more of that through the years, as we seem to have been destined for each other.. soul mates, if you will." **

**Jack glanced around to make sure that Abby had gone to her room, and seeing that she was indeed nowhere around, he took Rose into his arms and began to kiss her urgently, hungrily, and with building passion. Rose responded as well, her body arching toward his, responding willingly. His hands roamed across her supple young body, feeling her curves and softness against his hardness. After several moments of kissing, and touching one another intimately, he finally moved away, as breathless as Rose was. She was gazing at him tenderly, her eyes dark with desire. They definitely had to be married as soon as possible.**

**Her body was aching with desire, and she wanted so desperately to be loved, and for Jack to be the one to make love to her body and soul, take her virginity, be the only man she would ever love.**

**Jack reached over, touched her face gently, and Rose grasped his hand and moved it to her breast, boldly and fearlessly and he caressed and cupped the lovely mound and ran a finger across her fabric covered nipple. A groan of desire escaped from both of them, and Jack said, " Rose, we really shouldn't yet, we're not married. I'd love to my darling, but I have to think of you."**

**Rose stood up and said huskily, " My bedroom is this way. I can't wait darling. I need you to make love to me now. Show me how much you love and desire me. And I will do the same."**

**Jack could hardly believe his ears, for he had wanted to, but didn't dare to touch her any more, for fear that they would be unable to restrain themselves. But he stood and followed on trembling legs, as his fantasy woman, the only woman he would ever love, led him to her bedroom, and closed the doors.**

**Inside the dimly lit room, Rose turned to Jack, letting him take her into his arms, as he began to kiss her softly at first, then more heatedly, pushing her back on to the bed, and hovering over her, gently lowering himself to her. As their lips parted, and tongues swirled together, he ran his hand through her gorgeous red curls, and then kissed and nibbled her lips, as his hand cradled her head and pulled her in tightly.**

**And throughout the night, Jack and Rose learned to love one another and they took each other to the stars more than once. Paradise had been reached, and love had been found for Rose and Jack.**

**May 10, 1918 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**As Ruth waited for the taxi, she clutched her suitcase, as meager as it was, tightly in her hand. Excitement filled her to her very soul. For today, she was leaving Philadelphia for good, never to return. She had given her landlord notice, and her employer, and with that, she was on her way to the train station.**

**From there, she would take a train, which would make stops in Chicago, and then down the west coast, towards California; her new home, her daughter Rose. **

**Rose had spoken with her on the phone a week earlier, and it had been a highly charged and emotional conversation, with both women crying, yearning to be together again. Rose had told her mother about Jack and Abby, and Ruth was excited and glad for Rose, and was looking forward to meet them both, sorry that Jack had been widowed, but glad that he had found Rose, and together they would make a home for little Abby. So soon, Ruth would be a grandmother.**

**As the train rattled out of the Philadelphia station, Ruth stared at the sunny skies, and in a way, she felt sad for she had been born and raised here, had married and had Rose here, and buried her husband here. But with Rose on the West Coast permanently, she could not have a relationship with her, at least not the kind Ruth wanted, from a long distance. So this was to be for the best.**

**She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep, for she hadn't slept well the previous night, due to excitement. And the lull of the train on the tracks helped her sleep, dreaming of her daughter, and the impending wedding and the grandchild she would soon meet.**

**May 12, 1918 - Hollywood, California**

**Rose sat at the breakfast table, anxious for today her mother would be arriving. She had already taken the next week off, at Phil's insistence when he found out her mother, whom she hadn't seen in years, was coming out to California, well actually that she was moving out here. **

**Jack reached over for her hand and said tenderly, "Rose, it's going to be quite all right. I never met your mother, but she must be amazing to have such a beautiful, talented, kind, loving daughter.**

**Rose laughed and said humorously, "Ok, Jack. You make your point, all right? Any more of that and you'll have my head swelling up with self assuredness. I'll become to 'sure of myself'.**

**Abby was sitting there, swinging her legs back and forth nervously, as Rose had fed her already, and then dressed her, becoming much more at ease at this mothering thing. Rose was pleased with herself, as she gazed at the little girl. **

**Abby was wearing a darling rose print jumper with a soft pink blouse underneath, with a lacy collar, white lace socks with black patent leather shoes. And to Rose's amazement, she had brushed out the child's hair, and found it quite enjoyable as she brushed out the shimmering gold strands and then curled them, before tying it up with a pink satin ribbon.**

**May 12, 1918 - 12:00 P.M. Downtown Los Angeles**

**Rose, Jack and Abby had arrived at the train station, as Ruth's train was scheduled to arrive at 12:30 and they had wanted to be early.**

**Suddenly Rose was quite nervous, finding herself wringing her hands together and fidgeting. Jack couldn't understand, but he took her hand in his, smiling tenderly at her, letting her know without words, that he was there for her. In return, she gave him a dazzling smile that just shined like the sun, lighting his insides up.**

**12:30 P.M.**

**The train pulled into the station, and Ruth was nervous as she fidgeted with her overcoat. Then she took her suitcase, and as the train stopped, she stood and moved to the door, waiting patiently for her turn to leave the train. And as she stepped down, she stopped and stared.. for there in front of her was her darling daughter Rose. Unmistakably Rosie, with her unmistakably fiery red curls, still long, curly and gorgeous. Like an untamed rose, she thought to herself.**

**The two women ran towards each other, Ruth letting her suitcase fall to the ground as she ran towards her daughter. Jack picked up the suitcase and watched, with tears beginning to well up in his own eyes, as he watched the tearful reunion.**

**Rose slowly moved away from her mother, and Ruth's gaze moved to the handsome blonde man standing next to Rose, and then down to the darling little blonde haired girl standing next to him, clutching on to his hand. Rose then said, " Mother, this is Mr. Jack Dawson, and his little girl, Abigail."**

**Ruth shook hands with him, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dawson.." and she leaned over to the child and said.. ' and you too, Miss Abigail." Abby blushed and turned her head against her dad, hiding her face.**

**Jack said, " Well it's a pleasure, Mrs. Baker." **

**Ruth startled at hearing that name, and then said, " Oh dear, it's Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater."**

**Jack looked startled, and then Rose said, " Well before we go mother, there's a secret that I need to let you in on. In 1912, when we were in Southampton, I'm sure you remember my engagement to the insufferable Caledon Hockley. I didn't want to marry him, so I ran away that morning.. the morning Titanic was to sail. That was also the morning that I first met Mr. Dawson here, although he only helped me briefly to stay away from you and Mr. Hockley. I hope that that doesn't offend you mother, but we never saw each other again, until just a few weeks ago. Anyway, at that time when he asked about my name, I couldn't think of anything else, but to call myself Baker. I didn't want to be known at that time as Dewitt-Bukater. I hope you understand mother. All these years, he's lived in Europe, in Ireland, and France. He married, had this beautiful little girl, and was widowed."**

**Ruth was touched, and saddened at the same time by the secret that had been revealed at last. It hurt to know that she had had a small part to play in it. No.. she corrected herself, it had been a major part in it. Suffering her beautiful daughter at the hands of the cruel, abusive Caledon Hockley. No money was worth that, not at all.**

**She embraced her daughter and said, " It's all right, darling Rose. I'm just glad that you're happy. And once again, dear Rose, I'm so sorry for all that I've put you through since the death of your father."**

**Rose hugged her mother, and the four of them left the station, headed for their home.**


End file.
